I Was A Fool
by Suracis7
Summary: Definition of Psychological Pain: an unpleasant feeling (a suffering) of a psychological, non-physical, origin. A feeling Natsu knew all too well as he tries to get away from it all... the one he loves.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note: **After watching Fairy Tail and re-reading some of the fiction here, I decided to write another story - short this time. I've come to the realization that I don't do well with long stories such as my other one, "A Promise Fulfilled", since I tend to lose inspiration; mostly because of the lack of comments and yes, I know - it's selfish but what can I say? Currently, my other story is on hiatus since I wrote three more chapters for the story but lost it.

Anyway, my original intention was to make this story a one-shot but thought everyone would prefer it to be at least 2-3 chapters. Please enjoy the first chapter and depending on the reviews, I may or may not continue and feel free to add comments or questions.

**Title:** I Was A Fool

**Rating: **M

**Warnings: **Gray x Natsu

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail and its characters do not belong to me.

* * *

**Natsu's POV**

"Are you ready to leave?" I slowly nodded my head as I stared out the window. This is the last time I'll ever be in this place; the place that holds my fondest memories. It just had to be this way, huh?

"Can we stop by that place first?" As I turned, the confused expression on Jellal's face was very clear. "You know, the beach?"

"Ah, of course. How are you feeling anyway?" He said with a small smile.

"I... I don't know. I don't want to leave but this is for the best... right?"

"Now, now, we've talked about this numerous times and yes, it's for the best. Now let's get going before you change your mind." He opened the brown door behind and gestured me to follow. As I exited the room and walked side-by-side with Jellal onto the marble hallway, numerous maids and butlers greeted us.

"Good morning Mr. Fullbuster and Mr. Fernandes." With a forced smile, I greeted them back.

"Good morning everyone." As walked a bit further down the hallway, we were finally at the entrance that was guarded by ten bodyguards.

"Good morning sir!" Every single one of them bowed their heads in respect as I gestured for them to be at ease. "May I ask where you are traveling to this morning?"

"I'm going sightseeing. I..." I gulped my throat as I tried to come up with an excuse. "I don't know when I'll be back." The bodyguard before me gave a soft smile, which was sort of surprising.

"Good for you sir. I hope wherever you go, may you find happiness with the people you are with." That's when realization hit me. I guess they all knew what was happening in the estate. Two of them opened the humongous doors, which let the sun's rays hit us. I raised my hand to block the blinding sunlight and began to walk.

"I wonder if they'll say anything."

"The fact that they knew you were leaving and didn't stop you probably means they won't."

"That's true... I suppose." We descended down the stairs and I took another huge gulp as Jellal's car was now within full view. The vehicle that would take me away from all of this... torment and heartache. He got around on the driver's side and gestured me to enter the 918 Spyder. "You know I don't do well with vehicles; at least, not without those sunglasses."

"Don't worry, I have a pair a friend of mine created." The sunglasses he was holding was extremely alike to the one I used to have. I don't know why but there was a specific pair of sunglasses that was created to give me relief when riding vehicles. I didn't really understand the science behind it but didn't really care as long as it worked. I quickly took the pair and wore it as I sat on the passenger side. As we started to move, I couldn't help but look back at what I was leaving nor could I stop a tear from falling.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to burn your jacket too?" Jellal proceeded to tie his jacket around my own on the lone wooden pole.

"Whether you know it or not, my jacket was also bugged just as yours. And yeah, he would go that far to keep tabs on you." I felt a small smile creep up on my face thinking about him again but shook it off. The waves of the ocean crashing onto the beach and the ocean glistening off the water was a beautiful sight. I sighed out loud knowing that this was yet another place I held dear to my heart that I would be leaving.

"Where are you taking me anyway?"

"I haven't made the arrangements but I will once we're done here." He grabbed a torch and lit the tip of it. "Would you like to do the honors?" Without saying another word, I took the torch and brought it close to my jacket but not enough to make contact. I'm about to burn the last thing that connected me to him... should I really do it? As if to get an answer, I turned back to Jellal and when he nodded his head I brought the torch to burn the jacket.

"Excuse me while I make the call." I stood lifelessly as both of our jackets began to burn destroying my connection.

"Hey, it's me." The flames was now at arms length of the jacket.

"I need to ask you a favor. It's really important." And now at the shoulders.

"Would you mind taking Natsu in?" And there it goes, around the collar.

"Yes, I understand the implications and the risks for you but please, this would mean the world to me. Natsu is like a little brother to me, you know that don't you?" The flames burned brilliantly as it made its way towards the back of the jacket.

"He won't find him... hell, why would he even bother? He has someone else to play with." I brought my hand up to my face and was surprised to find my fingers wet. Am I crying?

"The press won't find out. If it comes to that, I will personally oversee the safety and secrecy of him. Just assign him two personal bodyguards." The fire now made its way on the opposite sleeve and onto Jellal's.

"Please, just do me this favor Lyon! You tell me if you can say no to the sight I'm witnessing! You tell me if you can say no when someone comes to you for help after all the pain they've suffered! I'll send you a picture of what I'm seeing if I have to!" Now even the pole itself was set aflame.

"We're at the beach on the south-side of town. Fine, we'll talk in person." The flames started to slow down as if it was taking its time. A couple of minutes later, I distinctly heard a car pulling up but gave it no attention.

"Jellal, what's going on? And why is it so sudden?" There it goes... the jacket was finally engulfed in the flames as I sat down on the warm sand and brought my knees to my chest. At this point, I couldn't stop the crying and emotions that came out.

"Why!? Why did you have to do this to me!?" I grabbed the area around my heart and clenched. "It hurts... so bad. When did you stop loving me?" I closed my eyes and just let the tears fall onto my pants.

"See?" I heard a frustrated sigh come out from someone but it wasn't Jellal.

"There's going to be a couple of things I need you and him to follow if I'm going to take both of you."

"Thank you Lyon, I appreciate it."

* * *

**Author Note: **So what did you think? Let me know through a review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note: **After reading the first chapter myself, I thought it was way too short than what I usually write so here's a longer chapter for your enjoyment.

**Title:** I Was A Fool

**Rating: **M

**Warnings: **Gray x Natsu

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail and its characters do not belong to me.

* * *

**Gray's POV**

It was raining; hell, if that's what you even call it. It was more like winds at 50 miles an hour with the addition of heavy rain and super dark clouds that it would seem as if god himself was crying. And that's exactly what Gray Fullbuster was thinking as he sat in his private office. He sighed out loud as he stared at his laptop, pondering whether or not he should bother inputting some weird commands to see Natsu's location. Another sigh left his body as the memories from the day before flooded into his mind.

* * *

_Flashback_

"I'm going away to oversee a personal matter. I should be back in a week so if you need anything, just ask one of the butlers or maids." Gray said as he finished sipping the last of his latte.

"Yeah… sure." Natsu was oddly quiet that day but then again, he's been like that lately. However, Gray didn't seem to notice the lack of sleep he's been getting as well as his weight loss. He didn't even finish his breakfast too. As the raven placed his suit jacket on and proceeded to exit the kitchen, two of his bodyguards started to follow suit, which caused Natsu's eyes to rest on his lover's back.

"I'll see you soon all right?"

"Ok… see you later." Without even a kiss goodbye, Gray left the vicinity as a short sentence left the rosette. "I'll miss you." However, this wasn't left unheard by the maids, butlers, or bodyguards in the estate who could only feel sorry for his situation. They actually tried to make the situation better by trying to convince Gray to spend more time with his husband instead of always going away on "business" to spend time with some whore. Expectedly, Gray would have none of it and threatened to fire them if they didn't stop poking their noses in places where it didn't belong.

_End Flashback_

* * *

Suddenly, his fingers were on the laptop inputting commands to trace Natsu's whereabouts and when his location came up on the screen, Gray couldn't help but feel a little bit guilty. There he was… at the beach where the two would-be lovers would spend most of their day chitchatting, swimming, eating, and whatnot with their friends.

"Gray?" He immediately closed his laptop as the door to his office slowly opened revealing a pale-skin woman with blue hair. "Are you coming to bed?"

"I'll be there soon dear." She nodded her head and closed the door as silently as possible. Gray quickly looked at his watch and saw that it was currently 23:00 but for Natsu, it was 8:00. He also wondered if the weather was just as bad over there or was it actually sunny? He didn't give anymore thought to his husband as he left his office and headed to the bedroom where his infidelity continued with a woman named Juvia. Today was Monday, March 1, 20XX, which marked their one year anniversary of marriage.

* * *

**Natsu's POV**

9 Months Later

"So here are the numbers we're projected to make through the Christmas weekend. Read it back to me so I know you have it right."

"Well, from what I'm reading from your memo, it should be the following:

Monday (December 21): $10.5 M

Tuesday (December 22): $10.8 M

Wednesday (December 23): $11.2 M

Thursday (December 24): $14 M

Friday (December 25): $0

Saturday (December 26): $9.8 M

Sunday (December 27): $10 M

Is that correct?"

"Yes and please, make sure you enter it right this time. I don't want to be chewed out by Lyon later."

"Yeah, yeah I got it Natsu. Don't be such an ass."

"Well, Hibiki, the last time this happened, I got an earful from him and I don't want to hear it especially when we're nearing the holiday. I'll talk to you later." I took off the headset and loosened my collar as it felt like my own suit was choking me to death.

"Excuse me sir, I've come with your strawberry latte."

"Come in Sting." As the door slowly opened, Sting came right out from behind with a smile on his face. "Finally! I've literally been waiting for this the entire day!" The blondie gave a small laugh as he elegantly placed it on my desk.

"Sir, you do realize you only asked for this a half hour ago right?"

"Well, that's a long time for me! And for the millionth time, stop calling me sir! We're friends so call me Natsu." I took the glass cup from the desk, took a small sip of it, and couldn't help but make a noise of satisfaction. It was soooooo good!

"Sounds like you're happy." I gave a smile as I took in what Sting was wearing. He was wearing his normal black suit attire but his tie was… not what he usually wears.

"Why are you wearing a pink tie?"

"So everyone knows that we work for you! I even got Zeref one but it's hard trying to convince him to do anything out of the ordinary." That's when a devious smiled formed on his lips. "Natsu, could you perhaps ask him to wear it? We would match perfectly with your pink hair!" Lo and behold, Zeref was now standing next to Sting with a glare on his face.

"You realize I'm only outside of the door right?"

"As if that's going to stop me from asking Natsu to have you wear this awesome pink tie!" As soon as our onyx eyes met, I could feel the dread coming from Zeref.

"Sir, please don't have me wear this. I have the utmost respect for you but a pink tie? I know Sting is heads over heels for you so him I can understand…"

"Hey, that's not fair!" That's when Zeref shot another glare at the blondie to shut him up.

"Guys, just work it among yourselves but I actually like the idea. It's like we're our own team!"

"Hah see! Natsu loves my idea!" When Sting stuck his tongue out, only one response was heard.

"I will kill you." Both of my bodyguards continued their little conversation as I stood up from my chair and looked out the window behind me. It was a full-scale window, which was basically one of the "walls" of my office. As I peered onto the bustling street below, I couldn't believe how I found myself here. When a white spot fell within my vision, I felt the kid in me come out.

"It's starting to snow!" When I turned back around, Zeref had Sting in a chokehold while the latter was pulling the raven's hair. As soon as they noticed me staring, they immediately pulled away from each other and straightened their suits up.

"Ahem, sir, if I recall correctly, you have a certain dislike for the cold don't you?" asked Zeref as he was straightening his black tie.

"That's true but for some reason, I love the snow."

"Aww, you're so cute Natsu!" Zeref quickly elbowed his peer reminding him that they were in front of a superior. "Oh stop it. Natsu isn't like the other bosses we've had before, don't you agree?" That's when I became a bit confused.

"What do you mean Sting?"

"Well, when we used to work for other people, they always demanded that we act professional 110% of the time and not speak unless spoken to… but you're different. You treat us like equals even though it's our job to protect you from harm. That's why Zeref and I respect you. Wouldn't you agree?" As he looked down to his raven partner, I was a bit surprised to see him agreeing.

"Thanks guys, I really appreciate that."

_Ring-ring!_

"And now we'll leave you to work. Just call us if you need anything." I nodded my head and watched my two personal bodyguards leave my office. I sat down back in my chair and found a comfortable position before picking up the phone.

"Sir, you have a phone call on line 10 from Jellal. Would you like me to patch you through?"

"Yes please."

"Of course sir and just as a reminder, the board members will start arriving for their meeting in about an hour. It's been advised that you exit the building after your phone call."

"Thank you for the reminder Lucy. I appreciate it."

"Anytime sir. Patching you through." A couple of seconds of silence passed before I heard another voice on the line.

"Hey Natsu. Are you busy right now?"

"Not at the moment - I just finished my projections, why?"

"Lyon wants us to meet up in his office. Shall I meet you at Lucy's desk?"

"Sounds good. I'll be there soon."

"See you." I became a bit annoyed when I had to tighten my collar again but was pleasantly surprised to see a pink tie sitting on the far side of my desk. I wonder how and when Sting managed to place that there. I took the pink tie as I stood from my chair and quickly exchanged my black tie for the pink one. I also had to mentally prepare myself for any meeting involving Lyon. He wasn't an asshole or anything but when it came to running his corporation, he's not one to easily forgive mistakes. I grabbed my strawberry latte and made my way outside of the office making sure it was locked behind me.

"Hah! I told you he would wear my pink tie! Aww, you look so cute in it!" Sting was giving me a huge grin while Zeref only rolled his eyes.

"Sir, where are you heading? Isn't it a bit early for your lunch date with Jellal?"

"For the last time Zeref, please call me Natsu. And I'm meeting Lyon but I'm not sure why."

"We'll be right behind you as soon as Zeref puts on the pink tie." While the raven was putting the pink tie on, he mumbled and grumbled about choking Sting to death soon. I guess they made a bet or something. I began walking down the marble hallway, which reminded me of Gray's estate… Gray… I wonder what he's doing now. When I made another turn, Jellal was already waiting for me who seemed to be entertaining himself with Lucy.

"So do you have any juicy gossip for me today?"

"You have no idea but I'll tell you afterwards since your date is here." Jellal's eyes fell on us as he gave a soft smile.

"Nice ties guys."

"Thanks!" Sting quickly responded while Zeref was still annoyed at the whole situation. When I was finally in front of my best friend, his smile never went away.

"Are you ready? You know Lyon doesnt't like to wait."

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Let's just get this over with." He nodded his head as we walked side-by-side with both of our bodyguards following us. I didn't like the silence between us as we made another turn passing a couple of high-ranking officers in the company. "So do you know what this is about?"

"It must be important if he's calling us right before a board meeting. You know how stressed out he gets before one of those meetings."

"I can imagine." I shivered at the thought. "Being in front of people like Erza or Mirajane…" I could feel the goosebumps running through my body and I wasn't even the one to see them today.

"Yeah but today is a special meeting." When Jellal read my confused look, he began to explain more in-depth. "You see, I heard that this board meeting will actually consist of board members from other companies within the industry."

"Really? All those chief officers in one spot? Why?"

"I think it has to do with one of the companies merging with another company or something of the sort. You know I don't pay attention to these politics."

"Oh that's right, you prefer surrounding yourself with cables and wires in that high-tech office you have."

"At least they don't talk back." Jellal gave a small laugh at his own joke as we finally reached Lyon's office. There were about ten bodyguards wearing sunglasses protecting the room as they bowed their heads when they took sight of us. After they raised their heads, two of them opened the doors while another two escorted us into the room when we suddenly heard the chief executive officer himself.

"What!? You cannot be serious! He's on the helipad!? Why is he here so early?" Jellal and I were both ushered into his office while our personal bodyguards remained outside with the others. "Then stall him! Do not let him access the top floor!" When Lyon slammed the phone down, Jellal and I looked at each other as I was pretty sure I could see a vain popping out from the white-haired man. When his eyes fell upon us, I felt my hair start to stick up all over my body. "You two need to leave the building immediately."

"What's happening Lyon?" asked Jellal as I too was curious at the situation and couldn't help but feel some sweat form on my forehead.

"Mr. Fullbuster has landed on the helipad. We need to get you both out of here." If I felt goosebumps before just talking about Erza and Mirajane, I felt 3x as much now. _He's_ here? But why?

"Come on Natsu - let's get the hell of here." Jellal quickly grabbed my wrist but before we could even take a step, Lucy's voice boomed through Lyon's phone.

"Sir! I can't stop him! He's already in the elevator heading your way!" Lyon made his way to the exit and opened the doors with so much force that it had hit the walls on the opposite side.

"Follow me! We're escorting Natsu and Gray out of this building! Do not let Fullbuster take note of our presence! Delay him if necessary!" In just a second, a formation was made in the following manner: five body guards in front, with Lyon following, myself and Jellal following with our personal bodyguards behind us and the other five at the rear.

"Lyon, explain what's happening! Why is Gray here!?" Jellal demanded as my heart began to race at the thought of seeing him again.

"Listen, he was supposed to be here anyway for the board meeting but…" Lyon was cut off as we made a turn to the VIP elevator. "The bastard decided to come earlier."

"Any reason why?" Lyon shook his head.

"No and that's exactly why this whole thing is fucking annoying." Lyon's personal cell suddenly decided to go off.

"I'm busy! What do you want!?" Once we made another corner, we were right in front of the elevator. "Ah Mr. Fullbuster I apologize for the disrespect. I heard you just landed on helipad correct?" We all waited as one of the bodyguards pushed the button for the elevator to arrive. Suddenly, Lyon turned and faced us with widened eyes. "I'm sorry sir, did you say you were in the VIP elevator on your way down?" He swiftly gestured everyone to turn back around and mouthed the words 'Get to the public elevator! I'll stall him here!' Without another word, we reversed our formation with three bodyguards in front, Jellal and I right behind with our personal bodyguards, and two of Lyon's bodyguards bringing up the rear, which left five of them to remain with Lyon.

"This is actually kinda exciting. Gets your adrenaline pumping!" When I looked back at Sting with a questioning look, he just gave me the biggest grin.

"Shut up. We need to make sure Natsu gets out of here without getting caught by Mr. Fullbuster." On the other hand, Zeref doesn't look too pleased with the whole situation but then again, he never looks happy with anything.

"Will you two pipe down?" When I looked up at Jellal, he had a very serious expression on his face but when he turned to face me, it became soft. "Don't worry Natsu, we'll get you out of here. We just need to get to the other elevator and we'll be all right." I nodded as we all made another turn passing by the other workers who were now staring at us. As soon as we approached the elevator, the doors opened revealing a rather tall individual.

"Well, well, if it isn't Jellal." The entire group stopped as a woman with long, black hair stood in front of us. "So this is where you've been… I didn't know you started working for Fullbuster."

"Ultear, a pleasure to see you again. However, I do not work for Mr. Fullbuster but for Mr. Vastia." That's when she gave a small laugh.

"Working for Mr. Vastia means that you're indirectly working for Mr. Fullbuster. And it looks like you're in an awful rush to leave. Why don't you stay and chat for a little while before I attend the board meeting?" Jellal quietly clicked his tongue in annoyance as he turned back to Zeref and Sting.

"Please take Natsu back to his private office. Ensure that no one enters." They both nodded as they intertwined their elbows with my own and began walking me back to the office leaving Jellal to deal with that woman.

"It's just one thing after another isn't it?" asked Sting as we were already back at my office right before all this chaos ensued. All the while, my heart kept pounding… a part of me wishing to see Gray and another part who wanted him gone from my life.

"Natsu, we'll stay out here and make sure no one enters. Please, feel free to make yourself at home. It'll be all over soon." Sting said with a smile before he closed the door leaving me in my office. But as fate would have it, it would seem the day isn't quite over yet as my phone started to ring. I quickly went over to my desk and picked up the phone.

"Yes?"

"It sounds like you made it back to your office without incident." I sighed before responding.

"Yes Lucy, why?"

"Well, Lyon wanted me to let you know that he and Mr. Fullbuster are heading your way. Apparently, Mr. Fullbuster wants to know what Lyon has done with the formerly empty space that is now your office. I suggest you hide under your desk and use your headset so you could listen to what's happening outside. You know the numbers?"

"Yeah, thanks. Appreciate it." I hung up the phone, placed the headset on my head, and situated myself comfortably underneath the desk. I can't believe I would have to go this far to hide. My hands was shaking a bit as I inputted the numbers on the headset, which connected me to Sting's microphone and speaker.

"I heard Mr. Fullbuster is on his way here."

"Then we'll just have to keep him outside of the office."

"With what excuse blondie? You know we can't disobey him."

"For Natsu, I'll disobey Mr. Fullbuster anytime."

"There you go again professing your love. You need to keep that out of work you know. Wait… ssshh quiet! I think I hear them." I soon heard a couple of footsteps and voices coming within range of my office.

"Sir, you really don't need to see the office." Sounds like Lyon is outside as well.

"Lyon, I don't think it's up to you to decide what I need to do." My heart skipped a beat the moment I heard… _his_ voice. "You spent quite a bit of money for this empty space and turned it into an office for no one to use." All of a sudden, the footsteps stopped and my heart just kept racing faster and faster. "Why are you two wearing pink ties? You know that's not proper procedure."

"We apologize sir. In light of the holiday coming up, one of the receptionists here had given it to us as a present to wear until the holiday was over. Again, we apologize and will gladly take them off if you wish." Wow, I'm surprised Zeref actually said all that.

"No, that won't be necessary. It's an odd color for a tie but… I like it. Just be sure to take it off once the holiday has passed."

"Thank you sir. We appreciate your kindness."

"Lyon, why do you have bodyguards posted here if no one is using this office?"

"I… well sir, our chief analyst actually uses this office. You know, the one I spoke highly about?"

"You mean the one that has been accurately forecasting your projections for the past six months? Well is he in right now? I would like to meet him."

"Unfortunately, he is out on lunch for the time being."

"I see. Would one of you open the door? I would like to see it." Moments of silence passed before another word was spoken. "I will not repeat myself. You have five seconds. 5… 4… 3… 2… 1…"

"Sir! Do you really need to see the office?" Without another word, I heard the door open into my office as a couple of footsteps made their way in.

"Lyon, you know I hate repeating myself. This is the last time I will say this to you: do not question what I need to do."

"Yes sir." I began to hear footsteps walk around the office and I could feel the sweat form at the palms of my hands. Shit, he's going to see me!

"Who designed this office?"

"Well, we had a number of people do it but our chief analyst had the final say in everything."

"It's a nice office… it seems oddly familiar." A couple of seconds passed before I heard Gray spoke again. "Anyway, that's wasn't so bad was it? Now let's head back to the main conference room for our board meeting." I mentally sighed out loud as I heard their footsteps start to recede.

"Um, excuse me Sting." My heart jumped for the nth time at the voice that made itself known. "Is Mr. Dragneel in right now?" That's it, it's all over. Done and done.

"Uhhh… who's that?"

"What do you mean 'who's that'? It's the guy you work for silly. The one with the pink hair." Wendy, please just shut up! "I believe his name was Natsu."

"Lyon," Gray's cold tone sent shivers down my spine and I immediately felt bad for Lyon. "Don't tell me you've had Natsu here all along?"

"I… yes sir. Mr. Natsu Dragneel is my chief analyst for this company." That's when I heard someone fall on the floor suddenly. "You're lucky a punch to the face is all you're getting. Gajeel, get me my phone."

"Yes sir. Here it is."

"This is Gray Fullbuster. I want this building on full lockdown. No one is to leave or enter until Natsu is found. And reschedule the board meeting to tomorrow. This needs my attention." Just a couple of moments later, Lucy's voice was soon heard on the intercom.

"Attention: this building is now on lockdown; please refer to your supervisor for any questions."

"Mr. Fullbuster, I think you'll be surprised to see who I found."

"Ah Laxus… and I see you've brought Jellal with you. Why don't you take a seat?" A soft thump was soon heard on the couch. "I'll skip the introductions; where's Natsu?"

"Hah you're asking the wrong person." Gray soon clicked his tongue in annoyance.

"If you weren't so close to Natsu, I would beat the answer out of you. Lyon, sit right next to him. Sting was it? Please take that package from that girl and enter with your partner. Laxus, search the building for Natsu. Gajeel, ensure that none of these hooligans try and leave."

"You won't find him you piece of shit. I don't even know why you're even trying when he's not even in the building." My mind kept racing in worry for the safety of my friends. I don't think Gray was that type of person to do harm but who knows? I mean, I haven't seen him for the past nine months… maybe I should give myself in and just end it all.

"We'll see about that." The door clicked shut as I heard Gajeel begin to laugh.

"I don't think I've ever seen Mr. Fullbuster be so passionate about finding someone. The last time he did that was when he literally hired search teams to find Natsu a couple of months back. Helicopters, ground teams, you name it - it was all there."

"Gajeel, why would Mr. Fullbuster even search for Natsu? I mean, didn't you hear the story back at the estate?" asked Sting. Wait, what story?

"Who hasn't? There were some rumors flying around that Mr. Fullbuster was fooling around with some woman named Juvia Lockser. I actually felt bad for Mr. Dragneel… that is, he did change his last name back didn't he?"

"Yeah… he did."

"You should have seen it when Mr. Fullbuster found out about the name change. Let's just say we had to rebuild a couple of things here and there around the estate. But it looks like you guys slipped up big time revealing Natsu's presence."

"We didn't expect him to arrive so early." Lyon spat out.

"Well Mr. Vastia, you should learn to expect the unexpected. That's how Mr. Fullbuster has made his fortune. Take a look outside the window if you will… right about now, he probably has everyone looking for Mr. Dragneel. It's only a matter of time at this rate."

"Gajeel, do you think Mr. Fullbuster should even find Natsu?" That's when he made a loud whistle.

"You have some nerve saying your superior's name like that Zeref."

"He gave us permission."

"Is that so?"

"It is."

"Well then, it doesn't matter what I think."

"It does. How would you feel if you were cheated on by the person you love most for ten months and endured it without saying a word? If you agree, please… help us protect Natsu." My eyes widened at what I heard. My friends… they're really trying to protect me.

"I'm sorry but like I said, it doesn't matter what I think. In fact, I'm pretty sure Mr. Fullbuster is listening in on our conversation so I suggest you tell us the location of Mr. Dragneel."

"Oh that bitch is listening in is he? Well Gray, you can FUCK OFF AND LEAVE NATSU ALONE!" Jellal… why would you do that? The door clicked open and a pair of footsteps walked in.

"Gajeel, please escort everyone out except for Jellal and Lyon and come right back."

"Understood sir." Two pair of footsteps began to walk out of the office and the door was shut once more.

"Listen, Jellal, Lyon, why don't you just tell me where he is? You know how important he is to me."

"Oh shove it up your ass. He wasn't important to you as you slept with that filthy whore! He wasn't important when you left him behind to do 'business'!"

"Is that all you're going to do today? Spout nonsense at me? If you're unwilling to speak, then I'll just ask my subordinate. Lyon, you've done an excellent job hiding him from all the visits I've made. I wonder how you managed to do that within my own company. Tell me where he is and I might reconsider firing you."

"Don't listen to this piece of shit! Don't forget the day you saw him at the beach! Do you want him to endure all of that again?" I wiped my eyes using my sleeves as I felt old memories and feelings start to swell up.

"Jellal… don't you think that maybe Natsu should decide for himself?"

"He did decide for himself Lyon! To leave this bastard and be happy again!"

"Are you sure you're not just overprotective?"

"I can't believe what I'm hearing. Are you actually considering his proposition?"

"I'm not considering anything. I mean, think about it rationally. If Mr. Fullbuster really didn't care, would he really be trying this hard to look for him? Maybe they should talk it out with each other."

"He's only doing this because he's crazy and a stalker who wants nothing but to hurt him." Before Lyon could even respond, Gray immediately started to speak.

"Jellal, do you remember that week when you took Natsu away from me? I remember it clear as day when my people brought me his burnt jacket from the beach. The patch was the only thing that remained from the ashes… the symbol of fire and ice. I carry it with me everywhere I go… see?" Gray… do you still love me? No, you couldn't… if you did, you wouldn't have gone to bed with anyone else but me. "I'm mad at myself for letting you take Natsu away from me but most importantly, I can't even forgive myself for hurting the one I love." Before I knew it, my heart started to hurt again like it used to do in the past… I even felt tears fall down my face.

"Lyon, what are you doing?" I could hear footsteps quickly come around the desk as I wiped the remainder of my tears. "Please, don't do what I think you're about to do." And that point, Lyon's legs were right in front of me. Was he… going to reveal me?

"I did this as a favor to you Jellal but the game is up. Wouldn't you say we did our best and we've lasted longer than I thought, which was only a month at most. Besides, we have no right to interfere in people's love lives do we?"

"I take it you're going to tell me where Natsu is then?"

"There's no point in telling you when he's right here." Suddenly, I saw Lyon's hand in front of my face gesturing me to come out from my hiding spot. "Don't be afraid… Jellal and I will be with you every step of the way. That's a vow I promise not to break." When I saw his smile, I couldn't help but nod my head and slowly take his hand. With some force, Lyon helped me up from the desk as I could hear my heart beating in my ears.

"Na… tsu?" When I turned around to see him, as my onyx eyes met with his cobalt, I somehow couldn't find my voice.

* * *

**Author Note:** How was the longer chapter everyone? Let me know what your thoughts are through a review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note: **Well ladies and gents, looks like we're at the final chapter! Or maybe we'll have one more chapter? Find out and read and you'll get the answer in the notes below! Have fun reading!

**Title:** I Was A Fool

**Rating: **M

**Warnings: **Gray x Natsu

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail and its characters do not belong to me. "I Was a Fool" by Tegan and Sara does not belong to me.

**Responses to Reviews:**

**grayXnatsuFT**: The second chapter was perfect? Haha thanks! I hope this chapter will be perfect as well!

**gratsulover117**: Thanks so much for reviewing the first chapter as well as the second one! And yeah, I'm a terrible person but I love doing cliff-hangers to my readers… must be the sadistic side of me.

**AsDarknessSpreads**: Don't worry - I love criticism because it'll only help me to improve. Now, if you were disrespectful, then I would have a problem. In response to your review, I actually revised Chapter 1 and 2 to make it a little more understandable. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Akatsuki Fatale**: Yeah, it would be quite unfortunate if Natsu were to run back into his arms again… maybe Gray can make it up to him? Read and find out!

* * *

**Natsu's POV**

The moment he called my name, goosebumps ran across my body like water as I froze in place. I couldn't even take my eyes off him… his raven hair, cobalt eyes, and the fact he was in a bluish-black suit didn't help at all. It looked as if he was fine without me… all this time.

"Natsu!" I was suddenly brought back to my senses as my eyes instinctively went over to Jellal. He ran over to me and quickly stood in front to block my view of Gray. "I thought I could trust you Lyon! I should have known better than to ask help from someone who works for this asshole." Before Lyon could respond, I gently placed my hand on his right shoulder.

"Let me take care of this." Even when I felt Jellal'e eyes on me, I couldn't bring myself to look at him as I stared at his back with great interest. Seeing Gray just brought me a mixture of feelings of love and hate and I just couldn't deal with these emotions all at once. Perhaps that's why Jellal is so protective of me. I positioned myself adjacent to my best friend and looked Gray in the eyes once more. I bowed my head to which I heard a chuckle come out from Lyon. "Mr. Fullbuster, I apologize that you found me under these circumstances. I will not cause you any further inconvenience to you or your company. With that said, do I have your permission to leave?" When I brought my head up, my eyes widened a bit to see Gray gritting his teeth and his knuckles turning white.

"What's happened to you Natsu? Since when did you become so cold?" And with that one sentence, I couldn't control my emotions anymore.

"When did I become cold you ask?" I slowly started to bite on my lower lip as my eyes became indifferent. "You should know! You did this to me! I suffered for ten long and lonely months just to see you come and go to some woman! I wasn't stupid but you treated me like I was!" Even when a guilty expression ran across his face, I just wasn't able to control myself any longer… my feelings and emotions came out like a waterfall. "I begged you to stay with me before you went away on your 'business trips' but you always left me behind! What was I supposed to do? Stay and live with your infidelity? Hope that maybe one day you'll stop cheating? I… I couldn't take it anymore… my heart couldn't take it anymore."

"Natsu…" When I felt Jellal wrap his arms around my waist, I still wasn't able to stop.

"Why Gray?" I felt a tear run down from my left eye but I didn't bother wiping it away. "Why bother looking for me all this time? I wanted to start over again… but how am I supposed to do that with you chasing me? I thought you didn't love me anymore?" As I scanned his face, I looked for any emotion that resembled guilt and maybe a sense of love but he kept quiet. He seemed to be thinking about something and soon after, he finally spoke.

"Before I explain myself, will you please sit with me? And in private?"

"I don't think so - after all you've done, you're the last person on earth to even ask Natsu a favor. Why don't you just leave?" That's when I saw Gray's cold, hard glare that would make anyone feel intimidated but it didn't even seem to faze Jellal.

"I'm pretty sure I wasn't talking to you. Lyon, do you mind escorting your friend out of this office?" When I turned my head to Lyon, he looked a bit hesitant to do so. "Please Lyon… you understand me don't you? How I feel?" Lyon looked down to the floor for a couple of seconds before proceeding to pry Jellal off me.

"You cannot be serious. Why are you helping him?"

"Listen Jellal, I'm serious about letting these two talk it out amongst themselves. There are things you don't understand and you're being way too one-sided. If you want, I can explain more in detail but outside of the office. Like I promised Natsu, I will not let any harm come to him."

"You may be protecting him from physical harm but what about the emotional or psychological pain he's already gone through? Do you really want the one we've been protecting for the past nine or ten months to go through it again?" That's when Lyon brought his eyes back up again.

"You asked me to do you a favor months ago and now I'm asking a favor from you. Just step outside with me and I'll tell you everything. Please Jellal…" I felt his arms around me slowly loosen up as his body heat started to disappear.

"I'll be right outside the door if you need me." I nodded my head as Jellal began to follow Lyon. The moment the door opened, I noticed a whole bunch of people outside of the office including Sting who immediately peered into the room but was pushed back out thanks to the two exiting. Even when the door shut, I remained right by my desk as I removed the headset that was starting to bother my right ear. Gray sat down on the couch opposite of where I was and gestured me to sit next to him. I slowly walked around the desk and sat opposite of Gray. Tch, did he really think I was going to sit next to him?

"You're still as stubborn as ever."

"I guess some things don't ever change." I retorted back. That's when a huge sigh came out from the raven as he looked into my eyes with a serious expression.

"When Juvia came into my life, I thought I could be happier with her." And I'm _already_ annoyed with what I'm hearing. "She was a bit over the top but she was friendly and always craved for my attention. It was hard to resist and at one point, she did make me happy. But nine months ago… that's when everything started to fall downhill between me and her." Suddenly, my curiosity peaked. "When I returned home to the estate, all of the maids, butlers, and even my bodyguards looked as if something big had happened. It wasn't until I forced one of them to say something when I found out you had left me."

"I remember that day too… It was… hard to leave." He gave a soft smile but it went away quickly as he continued.

"I placed a bug on your jacket so I would know your whereabouts at all times but I guess you knew about it didn't you?" I nodded my head.

"Jellal even said you had him bugged too."

"He's right, I did. When I learned he was your best friend, I had it placed on him just in case something happened to you. Anyway, I sent Gajeel and Laxus out to the beach and when they returned, they only brought this back to me." He took out the fire and ice badge from his chest pocket and it immediately brought me memories.

"I'm surprised that didn't burn…" He chuckled at which I gave him an annoyed look.

"Sorry, it's just that I'm happy it didn't burn. It's kept me going these past couple of months. The moment they brought me the badge, I hired third party search teams to search for you. I must have spent at least $1 billion in that week alone." My jaw instantly dropped at that amount.

"I don't understand. Why would you do all that?" It actually made me happy on the inside that he tried looking for me but I wasn't about to show that to him.

"The thought of you no longer being with me… I don't know, it honestly just terrified me. Juvia kept coming back but I refused to see her each and every time. We argued a bunch of times and I guess at one point, she realized that she just wasn't going to win my heart… not like you did." I couldn't help but smile and I looked away in an effort to hide it.

"So? What happened next?" I asked as I tried to keep a neutral face. I can't forget all of the months I was in pain in just one day.

"Well, if the search teams were unable to find you, I thought you might have left the country so I started searching other countries. Almost four months had passed before I heard about you again and to think it would be from my lawyer. When I read the papers about you requesting a divorce, I immediately tore it up. I refused to lose my one and only connection to you even if I didn't know where you were. And not even a week later you had somehow found a loophole to change your last name back. Hearing that… I lost it. I…" I felt goosebumps all over my arms and neck when I saw a tear run down on his beautiful face. "I honestly don't recall much of the night since I had a lot to drink but I remember breaking priceless artifacts, cars, etc." He wiped the tear away as he began to chuckle. "It's funny… I remember one of the maids saying that I kept screaming that all of the things I had was nothing compared to you." I actually felt sorry for him but at the same time, I was enraged.

"You make it sound as if you truly loved me. That's complete bullshit. I know you didn't love me because if you did, you wouldn't have cheated on me! Do you know how many sleepless nights I had? Do you know how many times I had to cry myself to sleep? I didn't have anyone except for Jellal. I… I just don't know what to think of your story." I looked away to the window and saw that it was snowing… heavily. It hasn't been that long since I saw the first snowflake has it?

"When I heard that girl say 'Mr. Dragneel', I literally felt my heart race. And then when I made the connection you were working for Lyon - I was both happy and pissed off. I was upset because I felt so stupid to not have seen you hiding in plain sight but I was happy that I had the opportunity to see you again. I mean, just talking with you right now… I don't think I've been happy in so long. Natsu, I… I'm sorry." When I looked back at him, his eyes started to turn red and he began to take in deep breaths. Tears started to run down his face, which caused my own heart to hurt at the sight. "I'm so sorry… the pain I caused you. I was stupid…" He wiped away some of his tears but they kept on falling… like a waterfall. "I-I just don't know how to ask for your forgiveness. I'm just so… so sorry."

"Gray…" Whatever barriers I had fell as I sat next to my former lover and embraced him. I cradled him back and forth while rubbing his back in a soothing motion. I started to feel myself begin to cry as well but with all my effort, I held it in as I didn't want to break down… not yet. "If you don't stop crying, your expensive suit is going to get ruined."

"I don't care!" I felt myself slightly being pushed as he looked at me in the eyes. We were only a couple of inches apart but I could feel his breath, his body heat. "I don't care about my suit! I just… I want you back!" That's when I looked down, away from his gaze.

"I don't know… you've hurt me for ten months straight. How can you expect me to just forgive you like that? How will I know you won't do the same thing again?" The raven took out a handkerchief from his pocket and began to clean himself of the tears. Before he spoke, he took a deep breath to compose himself.

"I know it's unfair me to ask but take a risk on me again. I promise that I will never do such a thing to you. I was a fool… to cheat on you but I truly cherish you in my life. I want you to be a part of everything I do and I want to be with you back at that beach. I… I don't need an answer now but can you please consider it?" As I looked deep into his eyes once more, I felt his hand cusp my cheek and it felt so warm and inviting.

"I…I'll think about it but don't think for one second that means yes. I'll never forgive you for cheating on me for almost a year." For the first time today and in a long time that I've seen, Gray smiled so happily. When I felt his forehead against my own, feeling his breath sent a tingling sensation on my lips. Before I knew it, his lips melded with my own and even though a part of me wanted to push back, I didn't. I felt like I wanted this, _needed_ this. It was a short kiss but when he pulled away, I pretended that I didn't want more but simultaneously, I felt guilty for feeling this way. After ten months of pain and torment, how can he just win me back so easily?

"I'm not going to ask that we just resume where we left off so how about starting anew again?" I felt my eyebrow raise slightly at his question…

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean… well, never mind. It's hard to explain. Natsu, may I take you out on a date with me?"

"I…" I stared hard into his eyes and all I could see was that he was hoping to hear a yes. "Gray, this is all too sudden for me. I mean, it wasn't that long ago that you found me and to just go out on a date with you…" He nodded his head in understanding, which actually surprised me.

"No, no… I'm sorry, you're right. What about a coffee date instead? Something small to start?"

"Yeah sure, I'm okay with that. How does Monday during my break sound? Oh no wait… will you even be in town?" That's when he gave me a grin.

"I'll make whatever changes I need to be with you on Monday. Until then, I can't wait." He slowly stood up from the couch, which made me do the same. Before I knew it, I found myself in his warm embrace with his arms around my waist and his head leaning on my shoulder. I could also feel his hair on my cheek as I could feel them start to turn red. "I'm happy that I could see you again Natsu and I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused you. For every month I caused you pain, I promise I'll bring you a year of happiness to your life to make up for it." When he let me go, my body betrayed me as I wrapped my arms around his shoulders forcing us to hold each other longer.

"Just… don't hurt me again. If you do… I…" That's when I felt a finger on my lips, which prevented me from speaking. We pulled away slightly as we stared into each other's eyes.

"I promise I will never hurt you again like that. I'd rather die a thousand times over than put you through that torment once more. Just… don't cry okay?" I didn't know what he was talking about until he brought up his handkerchief and softly wiped away a tear away from my face. I grabbed the hand that was wiping my tears as I took the handkerchief away and intertwined his hand with my own.

"Did you love Juvia?" I felt his hand froze and when it did, I slowly began to let it go when he suddenly hugged me in full force. No other words were said and all I heard was the sound of him crying. Seconds, no… minutes passed before he could calm down. When I was sure that he was composed, I began to release myself from his tight embrace as he started to clear his throat.

"_Do you remember I searched you out_

_How I climbed your city's walls? _

_Do you remember me as devout _

_How I prayed for your calls?_

_I stood still is what I did_

_Love like ours is never fixed_

_I stuck around_

_I did behave_

_I saved you every time_

_I was a fool for love_

_I was a fool for love_

_I was a fool_

_I was a fool"_

Hearing Gray sing spurred old memories of us as I joined him in a duet in our favorite song. I cleared my throat and began to sing but not too loudly as we brought our foreheads together.

"_Then you blamed me and blocked me out_

_How long did you think I'd last?_

_Then you disappeared for weeks to pout_

_How many times could I pack?_

_But stand still is all I did_

_Love like ours is never fixed_

_Still I stuck around_

_I did behave_

_I saved you every time_

_I was a fool for love_

_I was a fool for love_

_I was a fool_

_I was a fool"_

And now together…

"_If you're worried that I might've changed_

_Left behind all of my foolish ways_

_You best be looking for somebody else_

_Without a foolish heart, a foolish heart_

_But stand still is all we did_

_Love like ours is never fixed_

_I stuck around_

_I did behave_

_I saved you every time_

_I was a fool for love_

_I was a fool for love_

_I was a fool [x5]"_

"Natsu, I love you more than anything and anyone. I know it'll take some time before we could go back to the way we used to be but for you, I'm willing to wait." After hearing that, I couldn't help but smile as I just now noticed that our hands had never let go of each other even while we were singing.

"Gray… for some reason, I never stopped loving you but I need to know if you truly do love me and will never leave me again for someone else. Maybe one day, I'll understand your feelings."

* * *

**Author Note**: And thus concludes Chapter 3! I was debating whether or not I should continue this story but for now, this is the last chapter! However, if you really loved the story and would like me to continue, let me know through a review. Other than that, relish in your own imagination if Natsu was able to trust and be with Gray once more.

I look forward to reading your reviews! Until we meet again in another story or perhaps the next chapter of this story! I might just write about the coffee date and the company party…


End file.
